Heatwave
by Yahboobeh
Summary: When she found her breath again it was ragged. Only one thought tore through her mind: Consume me. The Suna sun wasn't the only reason their faces burned. Thanks to Nairil for the cover art!
1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**.x.**

The street lights from the city outside their window filtered in to the small hotel room.

The window was cracked open and the cool breeze was a welcome invitation after the Suna sun had pounded down on them all day.

But despite the chill the desert night had brought upon him, a heat still lingered in the room. A different kind of heat. And it was _her_ fault.

A slight frown rested carefully on Neji's lips while he took in the sleeping form of his teammate.

The sheets were tangled, her arms splayed, her kinked hair fanned out around her face (she had disastrous bed head), and her chest rose and fell slowly, rhythmically.

And there, in her slow, even breathing was Neji's dilemma.

Her tank top had given way, and her breast had escaped.

It rose and fell lazily with her breath. It seemed to spread and relax into her chest, giving into gravity.

It looked soft.

Neji studied the way the milky cream of her skin gave way to the soft pink of her areola and the soft nipple that protruded from it.

He shouldn't be staring.

But what did he do? He couldn't go back to bed with it just _hanging_ out in the open.

What if Lee or Gai saw?

Would she be embarrassed?

He could easily prevent such an incident, just by tugging her shirt back over the soft piece of flesh.

But if he woke her… _Oh_, there would be _hell_ to pay if she caught him anywhere near her chest.

But it wouldn't be as if he'd had bad intentions. He didn't intend to take advantage of her. Her merely sought to preserve her modesty.

Surely she would understand that.

Right?

_Right._

Neji took the two steps required to be at her side and debated how to best tackle the situation.

He watched the supple flesh rise and fall, contemplating what to do.

Granted, the answer was easy, pull the shirt back over her breast, but hand placement was important, and Neji used that as an excuse to admire the soft, feminine curve of his teammate for another minute.

He reached his hand out to grab the fabric, but panicked and withdrew when he accidentally brushed against the decidedly soft protrusion from her areola.

He watched as the nipple stiffened instantly, standing at attention, beckoning to him. Desire stirred inside of him. He wanted to touch it again.

He'd barely sensed it on his hand, yet it clearly had appreciated his caress.

As an ache for her grew inside of him, he stared down the protrusion, fascinated. He felt the blood rush from one head to another and abruptly tugged the fabric over her breast, feeling his hand bump her nipple again.

She moaned very, very softly and shifted in her sleep a little. Her nipple poked at the fabric of her shirt, reminding Neji of its presence.

In an instant he had crossed the room and closed himself in the bathroom, leaning back against the door, sighing in frustration.

He willed the stiffness in his pants to recede, but every time he closed his eyes, her breast manifested itself in his imagination. It was imprinted in his mind, perfect, soft, round, and stiff from his touch.

Closed in the bathroom, Neji knew he had three options.

The sound of the shower might wake his teammates and lead to questions as to why he had decided to shower at 3AM, so a cold rinse was out of the question.

That left two options. Wait it out _or…_

Wait it out. He could never… not on a mission with everyone on the other side of the door…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He counted three exhales before her breast reemerged.

He tried to push it out of his mind, but then he remembered the way her nipple looked as it grew and stiffened, the way it teased him through her shirt. The soft, ever so soft, sound that had erupted from her lips. He thought about releasing her breast again. Touching it on purpose, waking her from her sleep with his fingers.

He imagined how it would feel on his tongue.

Would she arch her back and sigh into his kiss?

Would she whisper soft moans into his ear while he licked and flicked his fingers over her nipples?

Would she beg him to peel off her shorts so that he could…

_Fuck._ This was the opposite of waiting it out. Neji looked down at the protrusion in his pants and thought about Tenten naked against him, parting her with him and feeling her in ways he'd never quite imagined before.

Reluctantly, his hand moved on its own into his pants and he sighed when he wrapped his fingers around himself.

His thoughts wandered aimlessly. He imagined sucking and plucking at her breasts, dipping his fingers into her panties. He wondered how she would feel against his hand and wrapped around his cock.

He imagined how it would feel if she were to kneel before him and take him into her mouth, that it was her soft hand around him instead of his own.

He thought of the ways he would love her, pleasure her, and gasped at the pleasure he felt.

As his imagination took control, he pushed away from the door and flipped up the toilet lid, hovering over it as he imagined how his name would sound on her lips with desire infused. Would it be soft and breathy, or a low growl in her throat?

When he tipped over the edge, he grunted and spilled into the toilet.

**.x.**

Tenten woke with a start, gasping. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her palms were slick with perspiration.

She'd had an awful nightmare. Running through the woods, her last kuani gripped tightly in her hand, her teammates fallen.

Death had been seconds away when her pulse surged and her eyes snapped open.

She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She sat up, leaning against the headboard. She tried to slow her breathing while her eyes adjusted to the dark.

She heard the bed next to her's creak and shift. She glanced over to the source of the sound to see Neji sitting up, stretching.

She frowned, she hoped she hadn't woken him up.

Sure enough, she realized, she had. She watched as he gracefully rose from his bed, crossed the gap in the room, and sat down on the edge of hers.

"Are you okay?" His whisper was filled with concern and Tenten noted the way his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I think so. Just a bad dream," she whispered back, hoping not to wake Lee and Gai. It was bad enough that she had woken Neji with her nonsense.

She studied his form in the dark, the streetlights from the window aiding her vision.

His hair was loose, and fell over his shoulders. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt and shorts. Tenten was suddenly too aware of the way her breasts hung loosely in her baggy tank top. And her skin tight shorts seemed to constrict her core, trapping in the nervous and alluring heat that pooled between her legs.

Her breath hitched when he leaned in close.

"Are you sure?"

Despite the way her chest pounded and the strength with which the imagery clung to her, Tenten nodded.

She noted the way the corners of his mouth slanted down in a frown. He didn't believe her.

The blood rushed to her face when he swung his legs up onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, next to her.

They were teammates, they were friends, they were practically family, but the intimacy between them now was on a new level, one that Tenten had always fantasized about, but never believed would ever happen.

"Neji, you don't ha-"

She flushed when she felt him press two fingers against her neck. Her pulse surged.

"Your pulse is high."

"It's okay," she lied. "You can go back to bed."

"I don't mind." He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, studying her.

Tenten hoped his keen eyes could not detect the blush that burned her cheeks. Nervously, she shifted her weight until she was laying on her side as well. She rested her head back into her pillow, looking up at Neji, who was looking over her.

She gingerly tugged the blankets over her shoulder, but felt resistance under Neji's weight. He lifted himself up and pulled the blankets out from under him before covering them both.

_Oh god,_ she thought, _he's in bed with me._

And then she thought she might pass out when he leaned over her the tips of his fingers caressed her cheek as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Her nipples stiffened and her stomach fluttered with desire.

She met his eyes and realized how close his face was to hers. And she trembled when he slanted his lips over hers, catching her in a light kiss.

And then Tenten was in heaven.

His kiss was soft and warm and Tenten was sure that his lips were made to fit with hers.

When he broke the kiss, she clung to his shirt, moving before she realized it. He smirked at her and Tenten gasped at the wickedness behind the smirk.

And then he was kissing her again. This kiss was more urgent and Tenten felt his hands on her body. He cupped her chin and stroked her arm. Rolling over her, Neji broke the barrier of her lips with his tongue and Tenten inhaled sharply as the new sensation probed her mouth.

Instinctively, her legs spread to accommodate his body on top of her. She slung one arm around his waist and used the other hand to push his hair over his shoulder, weaving into the locks as she held his head, keeping his lips tightly against hers.

She felt his hand on her bare stomach, leaving a scorching trail as he ventured further up her torso.

Her nipple tingled with pleasure when his fingers brush over it, teasing it. She sighed into his kiss and she felt him lean into her closer.

She felt something stiff brush her leg and pulled out of the kiss, gasping. She met his eyes, wild with desire and he grinned. She blushed at his boldness. Was she dreaming? She certainly hoped not.

She gasped when he shifted his weight forward and she felt him press against her.

He thrusted against her core again, catching her in another deep kiss.

For the first time, Tenten felt that she was wearing too much to be in front of Neji.

When he pushed into her again she arched her back off the bed.

When his hands found her hips and began to peel her shorts down, his lips found her neck and she moaned.

Realizing too late that the sound was too loud, Tenten sat up in a panic.

And then she was alone in her bed.

She had sat straight up, rocketing out of her dream, sucking in deep, cold gulps of air.

The fabric of her shirt stretched and stroked her stiff nipples. She was wet and she wanted him.

Early morning sunlight was filtering through the window and she could see the sleeping form of her teammates in their beds.

She tossed the blankets off of her and snuck to the bathroom. She needed time alone to cool down before anyone else woke up.

She turned on the shower and stripped her clothes, before stepping under the warm water. She sighed and began to wash herself quickly.

But when she ran her soapy fingers over the soft mound between her legs she remembered her dream and sighed.

She looked up at the shower head. It was detachable and had several settings. She bit her lip before pulling it off it's hook and adjusting the stream to the "massage" setting.

The pleasure the water brought her was intense and overwhelming and when she came it was powerful and rocked her whole body. She hunched over, moaning silently and ripped the stream away as her orgasm faded.

Her legs wobbled and when she tried to hang the shower head back up she slipped. Tenten yelped a curse, and braced herself, falling on her hands and knees, dragging the shower curtain open as she fell. The shower head slammed off the tub and she grabbed it before it could spray water everywhere.

She heard the bathroom door open and Neji's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…" she curled her knees up to her chest and sat up, pushing her back against the cold tile. "Yeah, I think so."

He looked down at her, making sure she was unhurt before averting his gaze. She suddenly felt a chill run through her. The warm air was escaping and she was left dripping wet, curled into a ball to hide her nakedness. The only sound was the water pelting the side of the tub, still on the "massage" setting.

Neji leaned over the tub and plucked the shower head from her hand, studying it for a second. Her cheeks burned, mortified. She wondered if he suspected…

He twisted through the settings, returning it to it's normal flow, and shut off the water. He hung the shower head back up and leaned over to the toilet, where she had placed a towel.

Keeping his gaze averted, he handed her the towel and she took it, tucking it between her chest and legs.

When she looked back up, she saw Neji's hand. Placing her's in his, she let him pull her up and help her step out of the tub.

She watched him look over her form again, checking for any obvious injuries, as she secured the towel around her body properly.

"I think I'm okay now, Neji. Thanks."

He nodded and let himself out of the bathroom. He didn't bother to comment on her unusual lack of grace or ask for an explanation and for that, she was glad.

**.x.**

A larger than life grin spread across his lips. Lee loved mornings! He loved training! He loved his sensei! He loved his teammates! He loved his youth! He loved his life!

Today was decidedly a youthful day!

He didn't even mind the way the small pebbles pushed into his palms as he walked on them throughout the town, his sensei by his side.

All around, residents of Suna gave curious glances, but Lee didn't mind. His training regimen was far more important than the opinions of strangers.

Besides, only a few opinions mattered to Lee and the list was short.

Gai-sensei (his sensei!), Neji (his eternal rival!), Tenten (his blossoming lotus!), Naruto (his eternal rival in love!), and his beloved, Sakura-chan (his beloved!)

Of course, there were others, but these five were his priority. He always trained to be stronger for them. And he hoped one day that he would train his way into Sakura's heart.

"Gai-sensei! It is a beautiful morning for training!"

His green-clad sensei flashed him a bright, white smile and Lee felt his heart swell.

"Yes, Lee! We should finish our 500 laps just in time for breakfast!"

"I hope that Neji and Tenten are ready!"

"I am sure they will be! Tenten had risen before us to take a shower! And Neji rises very early as well! It is quite youthful to rise with the sun, Lee."

"Agreed, Gai-sensei!"

They rounded the corner and approached the hotel. Lee pushed away the ache in his back as he grinned with pride at the completion of another lap.

"Yosh! Lap 349, complete!" He cheered inwardly, trying to retain his balance as his excitement shook his arms.

"Lap 350, here we come!" Cheered Gai.

Lee felt his arms steady as a second wave of strength hit him and he found himself walking faster.

"Gai-sensei! Let us do this lap at twice the speed!"

"A wonderfully youthful idea, my dear Lee!"

"Yosh!"

And together they sped off.

**.x.**

The atmosphere in the hotel room was… _awkward._

Both Neji and Tenten felt the tension, however both believed that it was one sided.

Tenten's checks still warmed whenever her eyes found him. Despite the relief she had found earlier in the morning, her nipples still tingled and stiffened whenever she met his eyes. And her panties were wet again. No matter how she tried to steer her thoughts, her core still oozed.

She watched him carefully across the room, while he sipped tea and pretended to read from a scroll. She wanted his lips attached to hers, his hands on her, her emptiness craved to be filled by him. She wanted nothing more than to be consumed by him.

Neji, on the other hand, was not currently aroused. He was nervous and embarrassed about his actions the previous night. Even though he had gotten away with everything he had done, he felt as if the incident clung to him, like a leach on his back. He swore she could see it. How did she not know what had happened?

Maybe she did. He sighed over the scroll in front of him. He had read the same paragraph half a dozen times and retained none of the information.

She was watching him.

She tried to hide it, but they both knew it was useless to. His senses were too keen, her chakra signature too familiar.

They were too comfortable with each other for secrets. Yet here they were, sitting across from each other, both trying desperately to hide something from the other.

When he felt her eyes on his again, he looked away from his scroll and to her. He watched the blush creep up her face when their eyes met.

She'd been caught staring, red handed.

He pushed himself up from the table in one swift and fluid motion and crossed the room just as quickly and gracefully.

Tenten pushed her back into the headboard trying to distance herself, trying to make herself smaller.

She held her breath when she looked up into his eyes. He was leaning over her, hovering.

His chest rose and fell softly and his fingers curled around the headboard, near her ear.

They were both at their breaking points, stressed, anxious, and, in Tenten's case, aroused.

When she found her breath again it was ragged. Only one thought tore through her mind: _Consume me. _

His voice brought her back to reality. Barely. She floated on the surface of her fantasy, trembling underneath him.

"Tenten," his voice was deep and soft. "Tenten," his voice was warm and smooth. "_Tenten._" His voice was rough and demanding. She loved it.

Her eyes shifted back into focus and she was greeted with annoyance. The corners of his lips were turned down slightly and his brows softly furrowed.

Tenten quickly collected herself and smiled up at him, stretching her neck out, itching to be even just the tiniest bit closer to his lips.

"What's up?"

Confusion mingled with his annoyance at the ease with which she had _finally_ greeted him with.

"Something on your mind?" His question was blunt.

Her answer?

_You. _

"No, why?"

"I am trying to read our mission report and you are being very distracting."

"I'm not doing anything," she whispered, hoping she sounded innocent enough. "How is my sitting here distracting?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, she hoped that there was just enough allure in her voice to lure him in, to make him fall onto her lips.

She wanted him, but she was too afraid to confess. Surely he would reject her if she initiated, so she lead him on, waiting and praying for him to make the first move.

Neji paled at her question. Surely he could not answer her question without causing more trouble for himself.

How was she distracting him?

Breathing.

Her very breathing was distracting him. The way her breasts rose and fell under her shirt was distracting him.

The image in his mind of the soft and supple skin spilling out of her shirt was distracting him.

The way he had made her nipple stiffen with the lightest touch was distracting him.

The way he had closed himself in the bathroom and pleasured himself to her image was distracting him.

He rolled several possible answers on his tongue for another minute before he found his voice.

"Hn."

And then he pushed himself away and crossed the room again, sitting back down in his chair, staring at the words in front of him. He leaned his face in his hand, elbow pressed into the hard surface of the table. The sharp black calligraphy contrasted evenly over the white rice paper of the scroll, but the kanji was blurry, his vision unfocused.

He was looking past the words, looking inwards, looking at her breast.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please drop a line if you did! More to come!


	2. You, Me & Tea

**You, Me &amp; Tea**

**.x.**

The mission was ridiculously simple. In fact, it wasn't really even necessary. They had traveled three days in the heat of summer to meet with the Kazekage, deliver some supplies, and escort him back to Konoha for a diplomatic visit to the Hokage.

In fact, Gaara and his siblings could have just come to the leaf on their own, picked up the supplies and returned home.

However, both Temari and Kankuro were away on their own missions and did not like the idea of Gaara leaving the village without them.

Upon hearing that his visit could be delayed at least a week, Lee had marched into Tsunade's office and volunteered Team Gai to drop off the supplies and pick back Gaara.

Tsunade could not deny the green ball of energy (after an extended meeting that involved pleading, begging, and the word "youth" a couple hundred times) and Team Gai was assigned a basic B-Rank escort mission.

However, with the tension that welled in Tenten's chest, she thought she might as well be on an S-Rank mission.

She was acutely aware him. It felt like he was constantly watching her. Granted, he probably was, as he kept his eyes on all of Team Gai. Today though, Tenten felt like Neji's eyes were piecing her very soul.

Every time she felt his gaze, her palms became slick and small palpitations fluttered throughout her chest.

_Damnit, Neji._

What had changed?

She'd been fond of him for years, and she had thought that she'd roped in the majority of the childish feelings from her Gennin days. She still wanted him, more than ever, however, up until this morning, she had been able to control her reaction to his presence.

It can't have been the dream, she dreamed about him often. Although, it's been a while since she'd had such a _vivid_ (she blushed at the memory) dream on a mission.

And there was the fact that he'd seen her naked, well, he hadn't seen anything other than her curled up form in the shower, but _still…_

She sat by his side at the long, mahogany table in the Kazekake's chambers. Lee and Gai sat across from them, Lee chatting animatedly with Gaara, who was nodding and responding politely.

Tenten felt her palms perspire under her gloves and she wished she hadn't worn them. She heard Neji's chair creak at her side and she flushed.

"Something on your mind?"

His voice was a light whisper, snaking hotly into her ear only.

"N-no. Why?"

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, catching her gaze.

"You're awfully…" he paused, debating on the proper word, "_quiet_ today."

Tenten blushed. How did he always look so perfect and calm? How was he always able to approach her with such easy serenity when she felt she was bursting at the seams?

He frowned, ever so slightly, and she thought she saw his cheeks tint the slightest shade of pink. His voice, when he found it again, was hardly more than a whisper.

"If it's about this morning-"

"It's okay, Neji, you were just making sure I was okay."

Tenten tried to push away the conversation. Although she appreciated the apology, it wasn't exactly the appropriate time or place.

Luckily, Neji knew this as well and did not press the issue any further.

"Tenten," Gaara's soft, yet stern voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She turned over to him and smiled.

"Is it correct for me to assume that you are carrying our supplies?"

Tenten nodded and pulled the two scrolls out of her holsters.

"Yes, I've sealed everything in here."

"Good, thank you." Gaara waved his hand and the guard by the door bowed before opening the doors to allow a medic-nin into the chambers. The medic bowed low at the five of them before rising again, awaiting his instructions. "If you would please follow Sekka, he will show you to the hospital where he can help you unload the medical supplies Tsunade-sama and Sakura have prepared for us."

"Of course."

"I will accompany them."

Tenten felt a rush of nervousness when she heard Neji's voice.

"Of course," said Gaara, "keep your teammate company. There is a small tea shop across the street from the hospital. If you two would meet us there after your delivery, I would like to treat you all to lunch."

"Of course! Thank you!" Tenten pushed herself up from her chair at the same time as Neji. They both bowed before excusing themselves from the room, following Sekka.

Tenten felt Neji fall in step behind her, guarding her back as they stepped out of the Kazekage's office and into the streets of Suna.

**.x.**

Neji stiffened when he felt her knee press against his. It was a soft, warm pressure. She sat next to him in the tea shop, sipping lightly on the beverage. Gaara had suggested iced tea to them, promising it was refreshing on a hot day.

He had been right, the icy green tea slid down his throat easily, cooling him right away.

She had adjusted her seat in the booth, both of their legs folded in. Her knee jutted out to the side, pushing into his. She did not attempt to pull her knee away from his, she just continued to sip her icy peach tea and help Lee fill Gaara in on Konoha's latest gossip.

It was strange, the way her knee made him nervous. It was such a nonthreatening part of her. It meant him no ill will, in fact, it meant the opposite. Surely her reluctance to pull away proved their intimacy with each other.

Surely if any bit of her was to make him nervous it could not possibly be her knee. There were other parts of her to be worried about, her analytical eyes, her sharp tongue, her swift and accurate fingers, and, of course, the appetizing way her breast pooled on her chest when it broke free from the confines of her shirt.

He took a quick glance at the round protrusions on his teammate's chest.

_It's your fault, _he thought to the breasts. _She's not supposed to make me nervous. Why couldn't you just stay in your shirt?_

He watched the way her fingers wrapped around the glass, gripping it lightly. With her other hand, she pressed the straw lightly between three fingers.

Her soft lips captured the tip of the straw and she drank lazily.

Neji stirred his own tea with his straw, trying to ignore the fullness of the pout that formed around hers when she drank.

He didn't hear much of the conversation, she was sucking away at his attention, gathering it all up for herself, just as she did with her tea.

She was like a siren, but instead of a pretty song, it was her knee drawing him in. He wondered if he got close enough would she welcome his advances or try to drown him?

He decided to test the waters. He put his hand on top of his knee, resting it casually, his fingers brushing gently against her knee and stilling, his pinky finding the crevice between their knees.

He watched her stiffen and pause briefly at his touch. But she did not try and push him away, did not directly acknowledge him. She let his hand stay where it was.

Tenten swore she saw a smirk play on his lips when his fingers brushed against her knee.

It was odd how her knee against his grounded her, yet his pinky made her nipples stand at attention, struggling for freedom in her bra.

She felt his fingers shift slightly, staying in their spot, just readjusting. She imagined him positioning his hand on her knee, trailing down her thigh, drawing lazy circles, moving tantalizingly slow, trailing teasingly closer to her core before… Tenten mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be entertaining such thoughts in front of her comrades.

She sipped her tea, trying to calm herself and refocus her thoughts away from his hand, away from her desire.

Neji enjoyed the way he could make her tense with such a light touch. Of corse it reminded him of how easily he had stirred her nipple the night before. He wondered if he could make it stir now. What he didn't realize was that he already had.

When lunch ended, they walked lazily down the streets. The afternoon sun was sweltering and Neji watched as Tenten peeled off her gloves as they walked.

Gaara escorted them back to the inn, with a promise to meet them again for dinner. The five of them would head back to Konoha first thing in the morning.

"Tenten! Neji!" Lee bounced excitedly in front of him. "Now that we have refreshed ourselves, we should have a delightful afternoon training session!"

"Actually," started Tenten, "Neji and I are going to wait until it cools off a little before we train."

She hadn't actually discussed it with Neji yet, but she knew it was the best way to get out of training in the hot afternoon sun. God knows she didn't need all three of them teaming up against her.

"A wonderful idea! Perhaps I will join you for an evening training session as well after my afternoon training session!"

"Lee, don't push yourself too hard, we still have to travel back to Konoha tomorrow."

Lee pressed a thumbs up inches from her face.

"Don't worry, Tenten, I never over do it!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

Lee bent over backwards with Gai and together they crab-walked away.

**.x.**

Tenten sat down on the edge of Neji's bed, picking at the blanket, lightly. Neji looked at her, pulling himself from his meditative state.

"Yes?" His voice was laced with tranquility and his features were soft. Tenten melted.

"I… Um…" she sighed, refocusing, "Well, about this morning-"

"I'm sorry I let myself in," he interrupted, "I was concerned when I heard you fall."

"No, thank you. I'm not upset, I'm just… Well, it's silly that I fell."

"People fall, Tenten," he started, understanding where she was headed, "you needn't be embarrassed."

"I know… Just…" Tenten blushed. "Thanks for not… uh… peaking…" Her blush doubled. "I'm not sure how many other guys would be the gentleman you were."

Neji nodded, biting his tongue. No, he hadn't peaked. He'd been genuinely concerned. But just a few hours before…

He shifted his weight and watched as she squirmed on his bed. Was she closer to him?

She looked nervous. Why was she nervous around him? Neji thought back to lunch, the way she'd straightened and stiffened at the lightest touch from his pinky, the way her nipple had swollen instantly the night before. He decided to test her reaction again. He leaned forward and brushed a stay lock of hair behind her ear.

A soft inhale, so light it was almost silent. But it was there and it burned in his ears. His fingers lingered on the strip of hair, tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were wide with shock and anticipation. He leaned in a little closer, studying the flecks of brown and gold that dotted her irises. He felt her hand clamp on his wrist, as if she was afraid he would pull away.

His brows furrowed. She was easy to get a reaction out of. To his surprise, he felt his heart race and he wondered if she would push him away. Her lips were parted, just a little, but it was enough to draw him in.

She was waiting for him to move, he realized. Everything was on his end. Did she have no courage?

He hovered over her, keeping his lips just above hers. Their breathing fell in sync, deep and rhythmic and laced with excitement.

She tilted her head back, just an inch, just enough to indicate she was willing to receive his kiss, should he choose to give it.

Neji held out longer, seeing how she would react to his proximity. His body shifted closer to hers and his thumb caressed her cheek lightly.

A sigh, a mew, a whimper, the lightest hint of a sound squeaked out of her and it pushed him over the edge.

He took her into a slow, deep, sweet kiss. She remained ridged, cautious. He deepened it slowly, coaxing her to respond. He felt her relax against his lips and slowly she kissed him back. He pulled her in close, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She sat up, clinging to his shirt and leaning over him.

_That was quick._ Neji craned his neck up, pushing his tongue between her lips, breaking the barrier of her teeth.

She moaned softly and he thought he might lose his mind at the sound. It was even better than he'd imagined.

The sound seemed to erupt out of her, rumbling lightly in her throat. He heard his own involuntary growl and she whimpered again.

They began speaking their own language. It was complex and intimate, yet understood perfectly, even though they had never spoken it before. They spoke in tongues, swirling and probing each other's mouth. They spoke with their fingers, hands roaming around hips, down backs, and tangling in hair. They spoke with the light, hungry groans that tore out of their throats, a primal unintended language. It was the loudest of them all and it made Neji dizzy.

Although he wanted nothing more than to feel her breast again, Neji kept his hands in safe spaces, on her back, hips, neck and jaw.

Two chakras pulsed and the door knob jiggled as a key was shoved into the lock and their kiss was over.

Tenten pulled back abruptly, meeting his gaze, her body pulsing with desire, chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted lightly. It was near impossible for him to not pull her back into his arms and pin her down on the bed before he resumed pulling those soft, sweet sounds from her lips. He thought imagining the sound was sweet, he thought actually hearing it would be enough. It wasn't. He wanted more. He was addicted to the sounds she had made and now he wondered how it would sound mingled with his name.

The doorknob twisted and clicked. Tenten was across the room in an instant, locking herself in the bathroom, closing the door silently just as Lee and Gai entered the room.

She leaned back against the door and tried to center herself. If she had stayed in the room, the air would have been too tense, so awkward that surely even Lee would have been aware of it. She took another deep breath, willing her heart to stop pounding in her chest and for her limbs to solidify again (Neji had reduced them to jelly).

Tenten closed her eyes and tried to process what had just happened. He had been so close, and, _oh, _his kiss… Shaky fingers pressed her lips, remembering where they had so briefly been attached to her lover's.

How she had managed to pull herself away from his embrace, she still wasn't sure.

She trembled as she walked across the small room. She flushed the toilet and turned on the sink, splashing water on her face, lightly.

She turned off the sink and pat herself dry. One more deep, soothing breath and she opened the door and greeted her team with a smile, silently cursing the return of Lee and Gai.

She sat down at the table, across from Lee and Gai.

"Tenten! We should play a card game! Do you have a cribbage board?!"

"Of course she does, Lee, you know our dear Tenten is always prepared!" chimed in Gai.

"And maybe some tea?" added Lee.

Tenten shot them a dirty look before pulling a scroll out of her holster and un rolling it on the table. She quickly summoned a cribbage board, a deck of cards, and a thermos of tea with four cups.

Lee grabbed the board and cards and began to shuffle eagerly, showing off his skills. Gai retrieved the tea and began pouring each of them a cup while Tenten rolled her scroll back up, hearing the rice paper crinkle under her fingers.

The soft fabric backing scraped lightly against her fingers and she tucked it back into her holster.

Neji sat down at the table and Gai pushed a mug of tea to him, then to Tenten and once more to Lee.

"Neji! Would you join us for a youthful game of cribbage?! We can play as teams! And if I cannot beat you I will run 500 laps around Suna backwards!"

"No."

"Come on, Neji!"

"No."

"Lee," warned Gai, "Neji does not have to play if he does not want to. We cannot make some rise to a challenge they are not ready to." Gai winked at Lee.

Neji grunted, he was above Gai's reverse psychology. He was hear for tea and Tenten. Sitting beside her reminded him of their kiss moments ago. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, studying her neck out of the corner of his eye. He enjoyed the smooth angles of the limb, the way her jaw curved sharply and trailed a line to her ear, where her fingers appeared to tuck away a stray lock of hair. Her fingers lingered lightly on her jaw before tracing down her chin and coming to rest back on the table.

He imagined the skin would be irresistibly soft against his lips and it would taste just as sweet.

Neji reached for his tea and took a sip while Tenten picked up her cards.

Tenten looked at her five cards but couldn't concentrate. It was a good hand, she knew that much. It would be difficult to pick which card to put in Lee's crib. Especially with Neji inches from her.

She still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. She blushed at the memory the imprint of his hands were still heavy on her hips.

It couldn't have been real, but she remembered the way his tongue had swept across hers, his teeth nibbling lightly at her lips, the way her body had reacted to his.

She stuck a two in the crib and reluctantly fell into the game, knowing Neji would distract her enough to keep her from winning.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait for the update. I've been busy with work and I haven't had as much time to write. Enjoy and please drop a line to let me know what you thought!


	3. Calm, cool and (somewhat) collected

**Chapter 3**

Tenten panted, feeling lightheaded in the evening sun. Her clothes clung to her, her body slick with sweat, and Neji was far too close to her.

She deflected his attack, twisting her body to avoid any further strikes.

Why she had agreed to a spar was beyond her. Perhaps she thought the physical exertion would help clear her mind? Perhaps (if she was being honest) she just sought an excuse to have his hands on hers.

Seeing Neji advance, she pulled open a scroll and summoned a staff, quickly blocking his strikes once more.

However, she was still stuck in a defensive position, and while his hands did not connect with her, Tenten found herself being pushed backwards.

She twisted her staff and snapped it in his direction, creating distance between them. She had expected Neji to take a step back, but she had not anticipated the way he side stepped her and grabbed her staff, yanking it (and her) towards him.

His outstretched palm rested a mere inch above her chest, above her heart.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, stunned at how easily she'd been bested.

She stood up and Neji lowered his palm, straightening out as well. Tenten dropped her staff and peeled off her gloves.

Although her body protested, and her forehead continued to leak moisture, Tenten forced her legs to move towards the shade of a large acacia tree. She sunk down onto the ground and summoned two mugs of water from a scroll.

Neji had followed her into the shade and accepted the beverage from her outstretched hand.

He watched her take a long drink and sigh. Tenten eyed a patch of dry grass and laid back in the dirt, resting her head on the makeshift pillow.

She pushed her hitai-ate up and off of her forehead and Neji sat down next to her.

Neji tried to ignore the way the heat clung to him. They were lucky enough to have a dry heat, but with no breeze to break up the stagnate air, it didn't seem to matter much.

They were tucked into a secluded corner of the oasis that ran along a river, just on the outskirts of town. They had both hoped that shade and running water would break up the heat while they trained, but it didn't.

His eyes fell on his teammate and he noted the way her chest rose and fell heavily, panting as she struggled to cool down.

He let her rest for a moment, mulling over his thoughts carefully. They had tiptoed awkwardly around conversation points all afternoon, both careful to avoid brining up what was on both of their minds.

Their spar had been relaxing. It brought a sense of normalcy and routine - something they were both craving.

And though Neji had not lost his appetite for Tenten, it was too hot to even entertain the thought of crawling over to her and finishing what they had started.

Though, it did linger in the back of his mind.

Since they were both relatively grounded, Neji thought it would be appropriate to discuss what they should do next.

"Tenten-"

"Let's go for a dip in the river."

Tenten had turned her head to meet his gaze and the suggestion had been sluggish and fatigued.

Neji debated the idea. The river would be welcome but it also meant removing a few layers of clothing. That in itself seemed like a good enough reason to decline her suggestion.

They were supposed to talk whatever 'this' was out and swimming could easily cloud their minds and judgement.

But before Neji could make up his mind, Tenten had begun to tug at the snaps on her shirt. His face burned and he lowered his gaze as she opened her shirt.

Slowly, Tenten pushed herself up, allowing her shirt to slide off of her shoulders. Neji looked up again when he was sure she had turned her back to him.

The snug, beige band of her bra appeared, dividing the creamy skin of her back in two. Neji snapped his eyes away when Tenten rose from the ground and bent over to take off her shoes and pants. But he had seen the glimpse of sky blue clinging to her hip and tried to center his thoughts.

Tenten feed her hair from her buns and ran her fingers through it, shaking out the knots and loosening the kinks.

She didn't look back to him, or beckon him to come after her as she usually would.

He watched as Tenten stepped into the river. Her ankles... her calves... her thighs... her bottom... her waist - all disappeared under the surface before she submerged herself completely.

She surfaced with a sigh and Neji felt the intensity of the sun increase. Reluctantly, he began to tug at his own clothes before following her into the water.

The relief was instant. Even just the river lapping over his toes sent a much welcomed chill though him.

Neji sucked in his breath and slipped under the surface briefly, as he'd seen Tenten do. It was refreshing and when he surfaced again he felt the tension release from his shoulders.

"I needed this," said Tenten.

"It was a good idea," said Neji. He glanced briefly at the swell of her breasts before looking up at her face. "It would also be a good idea if we talked."

Tenten broke eye contact and studied the surface of the water.

"Oh? About what?"

Neji sighed. Although the topic was awkward, he had no intention of dancing around the subject.

"You know what."

He watched Tenten chew her lip.

"I... Well... I thought it was nice."

Neji raised a brow. Nice? He remember her whimpers and thought 'nice' was quite the understatement.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

She glanced up at him and he cracked a smile.

Tenten scooped her hand in the water and sent a splash his way.

"Jerk."

He stepped closer and caught her wrists to prevent more splashes. She didn't resist.

"We could try again," he said.

He felt her tremble. He'd dipped his head closer to her's and she'd slipped a little closer.

"We could."

"Maybe a little slower?"

"Maybe."

He nuzzled his nose against Tenten's before kissing her slowly and gently.

She melted into him and he wrapped his arms snugly around her.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing softly and slowly.

Neji tried to keep his breathing slow and even, setting a pace that was in stark contrast to their earlier encounter.

Kissing Tenten was akin to mediation for him. He was completely present and aware of every inch of their bodies. Their tongues formed strange, new mudras that sent electric spikes of energy through his body.

There, in the river, Neji felt closer to enlightenment than ever before.

* * *

"Do we have everything?"

Tenten nodded in response to Neji and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders.

"Yes, we're good to go."

"Yes!" Said Lee. "I cannot wait to return home to show Gaara everything that's changed!"

"Not much has changed, Lee," said Tenten. "He was in Konoha a couple months ago."

"But what about the new noodle stand?"

Tenten pursed her lips. Surely Gaara had more important duties to attend to in Konoha than noodle stands.

"It is our duty to be the best hosts we can!"

"My wonderful students are so considerate!"

Tenten sighed. It seemed that whenever Lee made a suggestion, Gai someone assumed Tenten and Neji had agreed to do whatever ludicrous idea Lee'd tossed out. She had no intention of taking Gaara to sights he'd already seen.

She had visions of locking herself in her apartment with a certain Hyuuga.

Tenten drifted off as they ran through their final checklist and began their journey. She'd had no clue where they'd mustered the self restraint to only kiss in the river and she had no intentions of keeping it that way once they were home.

It was probably a smart move on their part, sticking to kissing. Tenten had heard snickers and jokes before about how new lovers pretty much only had sex and they did not need that distraction during their journey.

Besides, their river make out session had been amazing just as it was. Sure, the lust had coiled in her belly, but their kisses had been so intimate that she hadn't minded pushing her desire aside and had been content to stay in his arms for days while each sweep of his tongue made her knees a little weaker.

Tenten watched his back as they ran through the desert. She studied his broad shoulders and remembered how her fingers had curled over them as he held her close.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, but it's something! Special thanks to Nairil for helping me work up some motivation! Toned this one down a little bit to give them a chance to breathe. Let me know if you have ideas!


End file.
